


【异坤】是妹妹呀（一）

by primipassi



Category: 1k - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primipassi/pseuds/primipassi
Kudos: 15





	【异坤】是妹妹呀（一）

【异坤】是妹妹呀（一）

Vol. 01 是妹妹呀  
三中校长办公室的打印机发出沙沙的声响。不算大，恰巧掩盖了旁边的凳子腿发出的轻微响动。那张椅子上如坐针毡的人，正小心地把膝上的百褶裙往下拽。  
  
“好的，那我一会儿就让人改档案……”  
他隐约听到茶几前气质果决的女人笑意盈盈地对自己母亲这么说，然后两人开始家长里短的寒暄。蔡徐坤偷偷瞥了一眼自己的母亲，像是故意要晾着自己难堪一般，她侧对着蔡徐坤抬手整了整自己优雅而纹丝不乱的鬓发，对自己“女儿”求助的信号视若无睹。  
  
蔡徐坤如芒在背地又静坐了10分钟，才听到徐婧终于有起身要走的架势。他如获大赦一般站起身。  
“那我们家小坤就拜托校长照顾了。”  
校长王蕾看了一眼桌上的纸质档案，温和地抬手抚摸了一下蔡徐坤的黑发，手指拂过红色发卡上的时候稍作停留了一下。“98年的，比那帮猴孩子都小两岁，是妹妹呀。”  
  
蔡徐坤生不如死地闭上眼，咬着牙面色乖顺地说了校长再见。  
  
老老实实跟在徐婧身后进到电梯里蔡徐坤就崩溃了。  
“妈……”  
“怎么办呀……”  
气质如兰的女人面上的笑容未退，开口却是咬着牙：“你还敢问我？”  
“……你不是说就见见你老同学吗！！怎么是校长啊！”  
蔡徐坤绝望地挠墙。  
徐婧一脸淡定，抬起眼皮示意上头的摄像头，“电梯里有监控，你不想开学第一天就红遍全校吧。”  
撒泼耍赖的人瞬间定住。然后眼珠一错不错地盯着电梯内壁上的玻璃。  
前胸规规矩矩地打着一条红色格纹的领带，雪白的衬衫下摆扎进高腰的同式样百褶裙里，修长的双腿下蹬着一双圆头的黑色马丁靴。  
这都不算什么，他凝视着自己黑发上的红色蝴蝶结发卡，涌上来一阵窒息感。  
徐婧又伸手理了理头发，没忍住噗嗤笑了一声，蔡徐坤转过头大怒，唇红齿白的脸皱起来凶巴巴。  
  
“真乖，你小时候我就总这么打扮你，大了就不肯听话了，没想到来新学校这么给妈妈长脸。”  
徐婧看比自己高半头的儿子需要抬起头仰视，气场却丝毫不输，她抬手捏住自己儿子的脸颊肉，把人捏得龇牙咧嘴，“你自己闯的祸自己承担后果，王阿姨已经让人把你档案上的性别改成女生了，就当是之前出了错。接下去你要将错就错还是大闹天宫你自己打算。”  
  
蔡徐坤欲哭无泪地被掐着脸。  
  
事情还要从这次转学说起。  
因为徐婧工作调动的原因，未经商量就擅自给蔡徐坤办了转学。在家里跟她怄了好多天气没有结果的蔡徐坤决定玩一波大的。  
所以今早接到徐婧的电话让他去跟她的老同学见个面的时候，蔡徐坤翻出了之前学校文艺汇演的时候女生的JK制服，铸成了大错。  
……  
  
“叮”的一声响起。徐婧自顾自地向外走去。  
在这一次母子博弈中全面溃败的蔡徐坤垂头丧气地跟出去，还在胡乱地想着校长看起来人很温和，正式上课的时候找她说实话能不能坦白从宽。不经意听到旁边有学生小声交谈的声音，他一抬头意识到今天虽然还未正式开学，已经有学生陆陆续续来办手续。  
蔡徐坤一身冷汗虚发，紧赶着徐静的步子弓起背想要把自己藏起来。  
结果被一巴掌拍直。  
然后远远地响起令人绝望的快门声。  
  
远处有三三两两掩住嘴握着手机跑开的女生，蔡徐坤无奈地向那个方向看去，视线落在了不远处榕树下举着矿泉水瓶喝水的一个男生身上。  
衬衫下摆松垮地散在校服运动裤外，另一只手插着兜，袖口挽到小臂上，胸前的扣子空着两颗没有系，比起旁人略有些长的碎发落在额前   
那是一张清冷好看的脸。  
他审视的目光落到蔡徐坤眼里。看得人一时有些愣怔。  
“看什么，走了妹妹~~”  
徐婧拖长的音调拉回了他的神智，蔡徐坤回过头愤怒地喊了一声妈。  
坐进车里再看过去的时候男生已经同身边人谈着话。  
看向校园里时不时扫过来的好奇的目光。蔡徐坤一脸木然。他有种预感，自己坑娃的妈刚刚那句“你不想开学第一天就红遍全校吧”，很有可能变成真的。  
  
Vol. 02 照顾妹妹  
  
一语成谶。  
学校论坛上主题为“美女转校生”的帖子一夜之间盖起了高楼。  
可能因为是偷拍的，照片里人影有些模糊，身高腿长，微微低头但是看得清是肤色白皙眉目清秀的一张脸。那会儿正好吹过一阵风，裙角微微扬起，而那人伸手去拨额前盖住眼睛的刘海。和身后的教学楼和成排的绿树放在一起，若不是知道这是他自己，蔡徐坤也定要以为是哪个高中的校花。  
盯着飞速增长的点赞评论数的他抱着膝盖把头一下一下撞在桌面上。  
  
“宝宝喝牛奶吗？”  
“不要叫我宝宝！！！”  
这一嗓子吼得极其粗犷。徐婧戴着金丝边眼镜倚在他卧室门口看他，“你这个嗓门可得改改。”  
“妈……帮我退学吧……”  
“不。”  
“……”  
蔡徐坤悔得差点把额头磕青。  
再看一眼屏幕，正好跳出一条评论，“可惜开学就看不到美女穿裙子了，我们学校的校服简直灭绝人性！”  
他赶紧滚动鼠标翻了一下帖子，这间学校的校服无论男女，都是统一宽宽大大的内搭衬衫和运动服外套长裤。蔡徐坤不自觉想到下午那个男生。  
  
“你这下骑虎难下了哦~”  
徐婧不知什么时候走进来看到他的电脑屏幕，语气里愉悦值不要太高。  
蔡徐坤无语地接过她手里的牛奶。  
至少不用真的天天穿裙子。  
“以前没少帮你收拾你成堆的小女生的情书，”徐婧在她身后啧啧两声，“看来以后要帮你收拾小男生的情书了~”  
“……”  
  
正式开学的那天很快就来了。蔡徐坤扯了扯宽大的校服外套，手脚僵直地跟着班主任老肖进了高二（1）班的教室。  
“新来的转校生，你们都知道了是吧。”年轻美貌的女老师一脸洞察班级小动作的故作严肃，教室里嘿嘿嘿的笑声此起彼伏。  
蔡徐坤：“……”  
任老师把他的名字写在黑板上，蔡徐坤硬着头皮做了一下自我介绍，正想猫着腰忽略班上细细碎碎的讨论声去到后排，就听到班主任说道：“虽然个子很高，但是年龄比你们都小哦。”  
蔡徐坤低着头心里咯噔一下。  
“是妹妹呀，你们要友善一点，照顾好他。”  
  
“知~道~了~”  
蔡徐坤又一次闭上眼睛生不如死。  
  
因为将近180的身高和良好的视力，他的座位被安排在最后一排，这倒让他松了一口气，至少他们不能明目张胆地回头盯自己。  
放下书包后他忽然察觉到一道视线。他偏头看向自己的右侧。  
  
昨天在榕树下喝水的那个男生，正斜倚在座位上注视着他。  
他看着这张冷峻的帅脸又一次有些出神，忍不住感叹命运真奇妙。那人的视线却微微下移，看向他空落落的脖颈处。  
蔡徐坤不自觉地不敢吞咽口水，微微颔首想要掩饰自己其实并不明显的喉结。  
台上肖老师发话了，“王子异，要多多帮助新同学。”  
男生沉着嗓子应了一声，“知道了肖老师。”  
目光从他身上移开，王子异抿起唇线。  
知道了肖老师。我会好好照顾妹妹的。  
  
蔡徐坤很快就意识到这场无妄之灾并没那么轻易结束。  
如果说课间女生们围过来讨论身高体重不算什么，羡慕他的发量问他的护发素牌子不算什么，男生给他递个本子都放低了嗓门有些害羞不算什么，那他的生理问题绝对是一等一的大事。  
他怎么没考虑到上厕所的问题呢？？  
  
他婉拒了所有女生手拉手一起去上厕所的好意，蜷在座位上面色苍白，好不容易等到上课，高高地举起手臂申请出去上厕所。  
还好任课老师是个通情达理的，没多问就放他出去了。  
  
然后蔡徐坤小心翼翼地溜进空无一人的男厕所，一边放水一边欲哭无泪。  
日子这么长，总不能天天趁上课的时候出来吧。不被老师当成故意捣乱就有鬼了。  
  
思来想去只有一个法子可使，减少上厕所的次数，能憋到家里就憋到家里。既然这样，那就只有不喝水了。  
  
就这么坚持了一天，到晚自习的时候，蔡徐坤的嗓子，成功地哑掉了。  
  
Vol. 03 他是我女朋友  
  
整理完最后一页笔记，抬起头教室里的同学已经走得差不多了，看看时间差不多准备收拾东西回家的蔡徐坤，偏头看见旁边的冰山美男正往书包里塞文具。  
他这一天光憋尿了，也没什么心思注意旁边的人，此刻才迟钝地意识到王子异强烈的存在感。  
尤其是在他一展手臂站起身的时候。  
这……起码比自己高半头。  
  
男生之间总有些莫名其妙的劲要较，蔡徐坤起身的时候不自觉地踮了一下脚。然后就听到憋不住的欠揍的噗嗤一声。  
蔡徐坤无语地看过去。  
果然看到王子异视线朝下，偏着头肩膀耸动。  
  
“……你是在笑我吗？”  
一开口却被自己吓了一大跳。嗓音哑得不像话不说，咽了口口水都有些发疼。  
蔡徐坤瞬间面色愁苦起来，这也不是办法啊。  
面前却忽然递过来一瓶矿泉水。  
他发着呆没来得及接，那人就拧开瓶盖再递回去给他。  
  
“……”  
“喝水，你嗓子要废了。”  
“……谢谢啊，咳。”  
  
王子异又看他一眼，唇齿微张像是有些欲言又止，最终还是什么都没有说。背起书包抬步就走。  
  
蔡徐坤想着好歹要做很长时间邻桌，一时也没顾忌自己目前是女生的身份，抓起东西跟上他。  
“肖老师让我多问你问题，你成绩很好吗？”  
  
不问还好，一说出口又像在挑衅。蔡徐坤差点咬掉自己舌头。  
王子异却并不在意。抬手指向右边墙上的“周考英雄榜”。蔡徐坤在昏暗的灯光里从下往上辨认着榜单上的名字，一直看到最上面，才看到王子异的大名高高端坐在神坛上。  
“……”  
总有这么欠揍的人，长得帅还成绩好，不给别人留活路。  
想了想又没话找话道，“我也就英语不太好。”浑然没发觉自己语气有什么不对。  
走在前面的人抿起嘴角轻轻笑了一下。  
  
“你家住哪儿啊？”  
王子异终于开了金口，说了个小区名字。  
“诶，我们顺路诶，以后可以一起回家了。”  
王子异有些犹豫，看了一眼那人探寻的目光，叹了口气，“好吧。”  
  
谁让老肖说要照顾妹妹呢。  
  
几日下来，蔡徐坤也渐渐和班上的同学熟悉起来，虽然维护自己真实身份要格外注意，他还是时常婉拒女生们热情的邀请，但是耐不住长得好看性格又开朗，总体上比较讨人喜欢。  
只除了他的好邻桌。  
照理来说天天一起骑自行车回家，聊聊天你来我往的也该建立起革命友谊了。  
可是王子异的态度却始终淡淡的，常常是两人一路下来，他叽里咕噜个没完，那人只含糊应两声。  
  
蔡徐坤一开始有些不满。  
转而意识到，王子异这样的男生肯定不乏追求者，很有可能把他当做其中之一。  
  
这么一想他开始炸毛。本少爷怎么说也是校草出身，至于把我当成无脑花痴吗，我看起来像吗！  
他朝自己右边瞪了过去，王子异接收到信号：“？”  
……  
  
他收回视线，桌肚里的手机在这时震动起来。  
划开屏幕看到却是一拳之隔的人给他发了微信。  
蔡徐坤无语地看了他一眼，那边自顾自屏蔽了信号。  
  
BOOGIE1E: 晚上你自己回去  
  
看吧，果然把自己当成奇怪的人了。他用力地拿笔戳着卷子，薄薄的纸张差点被戳出个洞，心里骂着王子异自恋狂大傻逼。  
  
晚自习下课那人果然没等他，一边握着手机发着微信一边急急往外走去。  
生怕自己撵上他似的。  
  
蔡徐坤嗤了一声。慢慢吞吞地走到车棚骑车回家。  
然而甚为不巧。  
  
初秋的傍晚已是更深露重，也不知是不是今天少了人让自己絮絮叨叨，驶过往常那道无人的暗巷的时候，蔡徐坤觉得有一丝凉意自衣摆袭上胸腔，停下车将敞开的校服拉链拉上。  
  
低头的瞬间面前的道路上无声地聚集了一排五六个人，挡住了他的去路。  
蔡徐坤再抬头吓了一跳。  
然后像猫一样微微眯缝起眼睛。  
  
这阵势，显然是冲他来的。  
这才刚开学，人都没认全，就有人坐不住了。  
蔡徐坤暗自叹了口气，在心里给徐婧道歉，这不是他要惹麻烦，是麻烦招惹他。  
  
他慢悠悠地把刚拉好的拉链拉下来，脱下外套和书包一起挂在自行车把手上。  
  
“这是怎么个意思？”  
  
他转动手腕活动了一下关节，为首的一个白毛却畏缩了一下，不太敢上前。  
  
相对无言了十几秒，蔡徐坤有些无语，“不打架就让个路。”  
白毛抬手像是要拦他，完了意识到隔着这么老远这动作太傻逼，不自在地踹回兜里。  
  
“你是蔡徐坤对吧。”  
“是。”  
“女孩儿取这么个男生名字……”白毛嘟囔了一下，又抬头看他，“我叫蒋晗！”  
“……”然后呢？  
蔡徐坤一脸木然。  
  
“哥几个今天来就是想问问你，……愿不愿意跟老子处对象！”  
  
……  
我……  
日……  
  
蔡徐坤顺手把自行车掼地上，习惯性地就想扑上去干架。先揍老实了再说。  
这一秒肩膀却被一只手臂横过来揽住。  
他下意识想挣扎，侧过脸却看到了他的冰山美男邻桌。  
“王子异？”  
“王子异？”  
对面的白毛显然也是认识这哥的。蔡徐坤一瞬间有些不确定这哥是来陪自己干架的还是怎么的，这不关王子异的事，他不想连累王子异挨揍。  
  
他刚要开口把人劝走，被王子异抢断了。  
“他不愿意。”  
“？”  
“哈？”  
蔡徐坤和对面的白毛同时愣住。  
  
“他不愿意跟你处对象。”  
王子异揽住他肩膀的手用了点力，在人蒙圈的当口上前一步。  
“他是我女朋友。”  
“我就说一遍，别再来招惹他。”  
  
Vol.04 接你上学  
一路无话，两个人安静地骑着车。街道上寂静无声，黯淡的路灯光像橘红色的纱巾附在路面上。  
  
蔡徐坤不住侧头观察王子异的脸色。  
  
最终还是忍不住问道：“……你认识那白毛他们啊？”  
“揍过。”  
“哈？”  
王子异转过头，“我揍过他们。”  
“哦。”  
蔡徐坤老老实实地继续看路。沉默了一会儿又忍不住。“谢谢你哦。”  
  
“……”  
“你……你这么跟他们说，不怕他们出去乱说啊？”  
“……都知道了。”  
“哈？”  
“……回家看校园网。”  
  
王子异语气里有一丝窒息。他十分确定刚刚街头巷尾的这个小插曲已经被校园网上的八卦群众放大了无数倍。刚才白毛等人散去，他扯着发愣的蔡徐坤撤退的时候，分明听到了几不可查的快门声。  
  
倒是一群媒体行业的好苗子。  
王子异无语无奈。  
  
蔡徐坤感觉被扼住了咽喉，还有比这更魔幻的现实吗？  
他在转学一周之内成功收获了一位神级的绯闻男友。他怎么觉着这件事带来的杀伤力级别会比被白毛那样的小混混围堵要高得多呢。  
  
“你到家了。”  
“哈？……哦哦哦。”  
蔡徐坤回过神，在家门前停下车，不同于往日，王子异居然没头也不回地走掉。  
他停在原地，嘴唇翕动，却没有说话。  
蔡徐坤想了想，了然道：“你放心，我知道你只是为了不让他们再找我麻烦，我不会当真的。”说着像是怕他不信一样，还用力地点了一下头。  
  
王子异：“……”  
王子异：“四楼的洗手间没什么人去，你以后可以上那儿上厕所。”  
说完舔了一下嘴唇，“别不喝水。”  
  
蔡徐坤一瞬间心如擂鼓，做坏事被抓包的恐惧无限放大。王子异什么时候发现的？他既然知道自己……  
“你不是嫌咱们三楼厕所脏吗？”王子异盯着他的脸，握着自行车把手的手紧了紧。  
  
绷紧到临近断裂的弦瞬间放松下来，舒缓着心跳的人差点说不出来话。  
“……对。”  
  
两人都沉默了片刻，蔡徐坤扯开话题，“为什么四楼的厕所没人去？”  
“说是以前闹鬼。”  
  
蔡徐坤的身子不易察觉地颤抖了一下。  
靠。  
他这人天不怕地不怕，最怕怪力乱神。  
  
为了掩饰身份，他也别无选择了。  
等人转身离去，蔡徐坤把车推进院子停好，拿钥匙开门的时候，才意识到一个华点。  
王子异为什么知道女厕所脏？？  
  
他啧啧两声，推开门听到徐婧招呼他吃饭的声音，便把这些胡思乱想尽数抛诸脑后。  
  
尽管做好了心理准备，看着校园网论坛上又一次盖起的名为“王子异大神霸气护妻”的高楼，蔡徐坤还是抱着膝盖一下一下把头往桌面上撞。  
  
这张照片虽然周遭环境昏暗，面容却比上回要清晰得多。拍摄者在他们的右前方，两人的正脸完整地露了出来，王子异揽着他的动作也一目了然。配文还把今晚发生的事有条理地叙述了一遍。  
……  
这回的评论就不像上一次清一色的友好态度了。  
说什么的都有。  
也是，他才刚来，不但霸占了校园热搜榜第一的位置许久，还迅速霸占了据说是数年来三中无数美女攻不破的冰山男神。  
  
蔡徐坤郁闷得不想写作业，抱着房间里的吉他瞎扒拉，时不时哀嚎两声。  
弹琴复长啸。  
  
徐婧在楼下客厅里看着日剧顾不上搭理他，蔡徐坤再回到书桌前却看到微信有未读消息。  
BOOGIE1E: 明天起早点。  
Kun: ？  
BOOGIE1E: 接你上学  
  
？？？  
他能拒绝吗？？  
  
不能。  
第二天早上，蔡徐坤手忙脚乱地咬着吐司，挎着书包穿外套结果俩都往下掉。  
他手脚并用地把书包和外套从地上拎起来，就看到院墙之外王子异骑着车靠着铁门的栏杆从容地看着他。  
蔡徐坤：“……”  
“你还真来啊？”  
  
蔡徐坤不敢怠慢，速速跨上单车开门跟他一起走。  
“嗯。”  
  
又开始惜字如金了，明明昨晚话还挺多。  
蔡徐坤拨了一下车铃，清脆的铃声暂时盖住了这赌气似的沉默。  
王子异看了他一眼。  
“？”  
“……”  
  
蔡徐坤自顾自有些愁闷。“我昨晚看校园网了。”  
“……嗯。”  
“这么下去我妈很快就该知道了。”  
他不怕徐婧揍他，他怕徐婧笑话他。自己亲妈什么德行他再了解不过了，看热闹不嫌事大第一名。  
……  
“不会。”  
“啥？”  
“……没人会把我的事捅到家长那去。”  
说罢抬眼瞥见他愣怔的脸，补充道，“他们闹归闹，有这个自觉。”  
“啧啧啧。”男神就是不一样。  
  
期中考临近，班级里气氛紧张。即使王子异和蔡徐坤那晚的事成为部分人闲暇时的谈资，随着闲暇的时间逐渐被压缩，很快也没有人再说什么。  
  
王子异每天一早去把蔡徐坤接上，下了晚自习再送他回家，好像也变成再自然不过的事。不长不短的一段路程，也依然还是蔡徐坤一个人念念叨叨，王子异时不时给个回应证明自己有在听。  
白毛没有再出现过，两人却谁也没有再提起过接送的必要性。  
只是偶尔蔡徐坤侧头看着那人清傲的鼻梁和紧抿着的唇线在月色下好看的轮廓，看向前方像在放空的神色，心底会微微燃起一丝异样的感觉。  
他像是受了莫大的照顾，却并不达心底，只虚浮在头顶上方。  
  
他沉默了一会儿，王子异在这静默里侧过脸看他，“英语好好考。”  
“嗯？”  
“不然叶老师真的要揍你了。”  
蔡徐坤想起英语老师个子小小气势汹汹的模样，身子微微震颤了一下，成功地驱散了那一点异样。  
转脸看到王子异扯起嘴角轻轻地笑。  
“……”  
什么毛病。  
  
笑起来倒是格外好看。  
  
Vol. 05 轻轻的亲亲  
  
期中考最后一科英语考完之后三中放了三天假。  
学校落了一地的黄叶，来不及清扫。蔡徐坤抱着书包很欠地一脚一脚去把枯黄的叶精准踩碎，步子迈得大了些才意识到他作为一个女孩子此刻看起来不大得体。反应过来规规矩矩地走路，又偷偷偏头去看王子异的反应。  
结果正好对上那人沉静的目光。  
  
蔡徐坤抱着书包的手指动了动。  
  
考完试时间尚早，往常一起回家的时候总是伴着皎凉如水的月光，难得有这样和煦的斜阳，把少年藏在眼睛里的秘密悉数照亮。  
  
王子异抬手摸了一下鼻梁，什么都没有说地移开视线。  
  
平日里自己对着他絮絮叨叨的时候倒是绷得四平八稳……  
蔡徐坤抬手拍了拍被夕阳晒红的脸，听到身边那人淡淡地说：“今天是胡椒生日。”  
“诶？”  
胡椒是他们语文课代表，一个长相秀气个子不高的男生，在班级里很活跃，人缘很好。  
  
蔡徐坤戳了他手臂一下，这人说话咋说一半。  
“他不好意思邀请你，让我跟你说一声，晚上一起去他家过生日。”王子异说这段话的时候语速比平时快些，说完就兀自往前走去。蔡徐坤在原地发了会儿呆，才意识到他是以“王子异女朋友”的身份被邀请的。  
他双手掩面，咬着牙跟上前面的人。  
  
蔡徐坤在路上给徐婧打了个电话，说今天晚上给同学过生日。徐婧那边不知道在打游戏还是看剧，噪音大得很，唔唔嗯嗯知道了知道了就把电话挂断了。  
蔡徐坤：“……”  
  
王子异看他一眼：“徐阿姨同意了？”  
“对……虽然我怀疑她根本没听清我在说什么……”蔡徐坤吐槽了一句自己不靠谱的亲妈，才反应过来，“诶你怎么知道我妈姓徐？”  
  
“……”  
“？”  
“因为你叫蔡，徐，坤。”  
  
说完看到那人一脸隐忍的模样。  
“？”又抽什么风。  
“王帅哥你信吗，刚刚是你第一次叫我名字。”  
“……”  
  
蔡徐坤扯了扯书包带子，看着王子异无语的表情忽然后悔，刚刚那句话他说出来也觉得有些怪怪的，可他只是觉得魔幻，全校都以为他们是男女朋友，王子异刚刚才第一次叫他的名字。  
“我以后多叫叫？”王子异少见地皮了一下。  
蔡徐坤蹙起眉头不自觉地撅起嘴，“直接叫大名也太生硬了吧……”  
  
“……那你想让我叫你什么。”  
王子异话音刚落，接到了胡椒的电话。催他们动作快些。蔡徐坤于是嘟哝了一声“你自己想咯。”随后收起那些不着调的心思，老老实实跨上车跟在他身后。  
  
班上同学到了大半，胡椒的父母替他们准备好了吃喝用具，就出了门。  
吃喝倒是其次，一群没人管又刚考完试的学生像是被禁闭已久的野兽出了笼，一个个放浪形骸，满屋子撒野。  
蔡徐坤饶有兴致地听他们锤着腿把校领导各科老师的瓜说了个遍，听到最后想起来什么，问道，“那校长呢，有没有什么校长的瓜？”  
刚刚喧闹声要冲破房顶的餐桌忽然间寂静下来。所有人看着蔡徐坤茫然的脸，表情都五颜六色异彩纷呈。  
蔡徐坤下意识地侧头，看到他的冰山邻桌在沙发上翘着腿，眉目之间寒气逼人，在这满屋子热闹氛围里硬是散发出一股生人勿近的气息，仿佛他是这万籁俱寂的源头。蔡徐坤声音颤颤的，“……我说错什么了？”  
  
胡椒喝得耳朵都泛红，这情形下还能掌控全局。“不说了！玩游戏！”  
结果一桌子人围着个空啤酒瓶玩大冒险。  
……  
寿星第一轮就被命运女神眷顾，抽到的纸条上面写着让他自爆内/裤的颜色。众人安静了一会儿，一时间屋里只能听到音响里不知何年的流行乐，胡椒倏地起身撒腿就跑，在自己家里上蹿下跳地躲避一众要扒他裤子的男生。女生们都嫌弃又害羞地捂上眼睛，蔡徐坤毫无自觉地撑着下巴兴致勃勃地围观。  
然后胳膊被碰了一下，有人捏着他的下巴把他的脸往后转过来。  
  
蔡徐坤皮肤本来就白，这下从脖颈处慢慢泛起了粉红色。男生之间肢体接触哪有什么避讳，他身后就有一群不着四六的。可是他还是很清楚，他这漫上来的粉色压根不是酒劲上头，他根本就没喝酒。  
王子异垂眸看着他，伸出舌尖舔了一下嘴唇。  
  
蔡徐坤心脏一阵狂跳。下巴还被他捏着，明明那人没使力气，他像被定住一样动弹不得。  
女生们捂着眼睛，男生们还在暴喝着追着要脱胡椒的裤子。没有人有多余的关心，分出来给这一隅安静的角落。  
  
蔡徐坤余光看到王子异伸手拨了一下空啤酒瓶。  
杯子缓缓地转动了一圈半，正正地指向王子异。  
  
他放开蔡徐坤的下巴，从桌面上的纸巾盒里抽出一张刚刚胡椒放进去的小纸条。  
  
一点一点地展开。  
蔡徐坤稍微凑近，看到那张长长的纸条上只简单地写着两个字。  
接吻。  
  
他扒着餐桌沿的手不自觉用力得指尖都泛白。  
身后胡椒终于被逮住并且重重镇压，还在垂死挣扎地攥着裤腰带大喊着“红色的红色的！！”  
他的心脏剧烈地跳动着，垂着眼看着王子异垂在身侧的手，被那微微蜷曲的指尖碰触过的下巴急速升温，烧红了他整张脸。  
  
他终于反应过来，所有的那些异样的悸动，不着调的心猿意马，都叫做，暧昧。  
王子异一点一点地凑过来，唇齿微张，相对着的两人呼吸间都是彼此温热的鼻息。  
“我想好了。”  
“嗯？”  
“叫你什么。”  
“……叫我什么？”  
“就叫妹妹。”  
  
然后王子异抓住他的后颈，两片微凉的唇瓣贴上他的唇。  
  
音乐声被胡椒告饶的呼喊掩盖了大半，但是熟悉的歌词依然清晰可辨，落入蔡徐坤耳中。  
“轻轻的亲亲  
紧紧闭着眼睛  
是你不是你说不定  
还不一定  
梦一样轻的亲亲  
不敢用力呼吸  
不敢太贪心太相信我的幸运  
百分之百是你”  
……  
蔡徐坤被亲得浑身发软，不自觉地抬手抓住王子异胸前衬衫的衣料。分神一想，靠，老子守了十六年的初吻，就这么送给这王八蛋了。  
  
TBC.


End file.
